Answered questions from season two
This is a list of answers to questions derived from the second season's story arc. These questions are taken directly from the episode guides. Happy New Year * What happened to Superboy and Miss Martian's relationship? * Why are the Leaguers wanted criminals? * What are the Kroloteans doing on Earth? * What became of Aqualad, Kid Flash and Artemis? * Why are the Kroloteans afraid of Blue Beetle? * Who hired Lobo and why did he have to put on a show? * Why does G. Gordon Godfrey distrust the Justice League so outspokenly? Earthlings * Why did Queen Bee have Marie Logan murdered? * What did Miss Martian discover from the Krolotean? * Why did Superboy break off his relationship with Miss Martian? Alienated * Who is the "Competitor"? * Who is the agent of the "Competitor" that the Kroloteans refer to? * How did the Kroloteans plan to profit from Earthlings? * What did Miss Martian and Martian Manhunter download from the Kroloteans' computer in Malina Island? * How did Nightwing find out that Aqualad had started working with Black Manta? Salvage * Is Artemis still part of the Team? * How did Sportsmaster make Bruno Mannheim and Whisper A'Daire catatonic? * Why did the Light have Ted Kord killed? Beneath * Why does the Partner want human abductees? Bloodlines * What is a Meta-Gene? * Who were the aliens controlling Neutron? * What caused the future to turn out the way it did? Depths * Where did the Manta Troopers take Lagoon Boy? * Why did Artemis leave with Aqualad at the end, and where did they go? Darkest * Why did Aqualad have to abduct Blue Beetle specifically? * Where does Aqualad's allegiance truly lie? Before the Dawn * Did the other abductees also acquire superhuman abilities? * Why doesn't Blue Beetle's Scarab work as the Reach intended? * Is there a deeper reason that G. Gordon Godfrey is supportive of the Reach, despite his antagonism for other aliens? Cornered * What will the Reach do with Despero? True Colors * What does Vandal Savage mean when he says that the Reach's drink contains everything that they need the body to need? * What is the additive that the Reach is using and what does it do? * What is the alternative to removing the Scarab that Green Beetle referred to? * Why did Lex Luthor expect the Team to procure a sample of the additive? * What does Lex Luthor have planned for the abductees? The Fix * Was Green Beetle truly sincere in his volunteer "debrief" to Miss Martian? * Did Green Beetle really fix the Scarab to let Blue Beetle have full control with no problems? Runaways * Is Lex Luthor truly working behind the Reach's back? And if so, why? War * What does the Reach plan to do with the key of the Warworld? * Why did Vandal Savage goad Mongul to move in on Earth? Complications * What did the Reach do with Mongul and the Team members who were captured? * Where are Arsenal and Sphere? The Hunt * What does the Light intend to do with the Warworld's crystal key? Summit * Where is the Light headed with the Warworld and to what purpose? * How does Black Beetle plan to destroy the Earth? See also * Answered questions from season one * Answered questions from season three * Answered questions from the comics References Category:A to Z *